Shiver Oneshot
by GloomyHaruka
Summary: May's Eevee runs outside scared. May run's after her scared Eevee as Ash runs catching up to her. But a sudden snow storm breaks loose and Ash and May are trapped within its wrath. Advanceshipping one-shot. Rated T Romance, Hurt/Comfort. EDIT: Ending has been fixed!


EDIT: After taking people's advice, I decided to finally fix up the ending. It has been long overdue and I apologize. I have been very busy lately, but I do hope the ending will be a lot better. And please note that, at the time, this was my first one-shot written back in 2011 (it is now 2013). I've also deleted my old A/N since it was not needed anymore. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to make more one-shots one day! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or the characters (Ash, May, Max, Brock, Eevee or Pikachu). I only wrote this fanfic. It is purely fan-made.

_Summary: Startled, May's Eevee flees while May quickly rushes off to save her! Ash worried, he too rushes off after the two. But a sudden snow storm breaks loose and Ash and May are trapped within its wrath. Will they survive the shivering cold? Advanceshipping. Rated T = Romance, Hurt/Comfort._

~Shiver~:

Continuing on their journey throughout the Kanto region, Ash, May, Brock and Max soon reach a small Pokemon Center surrounded by a vast wintry landscape. A sudden chill captures the attention of our young heroines as they struggle to get to the next town. The clouds from above start to darken, as the winds start to pick up, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Ash, I think we should rest at the Pokemon Center tonight. It looks like it might storm tonight!" Brock said as he struggled through the thin, cold air.

"Yeah, I think you're right Brock! It's best if we try getting to the next town tomorrow. The Pokemon Center is up ahead, so let's hurry before the storm comes in." Ash agreed as he led the way.

As they all walked up the hill, May was standing next to Ash while Max and Brock were behind them. It started to get colder, and it was one of those days where May wished she had a coat. Ash looked at her as she continued to shiver.

"Don't worry May, were almost there. I bet they'll have warm coats and hot chocolate at the Pokemon Center!" He said as he gave her a comforting smile.

She slightly blushed. "I sure hope so! I could really go for some hot coco right now." As she exchanged a smile of her own.

He couldn't help but smile more as she looked at him.

Before they knew it, they all reached the Pokemon Center. They entered through the doors and were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Welcome!" The happy-go-lucky nurse greeted the young travelers.

Brock's heart skipped a beat as he ran by the nurse's side. With only love, beating in his eyes.

"Oh my sweet sweet Nurse joy! Please cure my heart with your charming voice. Oh-" But Brock was cut off by Max pulling and dragging him by his ear.

"Come on. Off we go Romeo." As Max walked to their room with Brock at his knees.

May couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her little brother scolding the older breeder. Ash smiled as she giggled. He couldn't help it. They always seemed to bring butterflies in his stomach.

May noticed Ash stare at her with a warm charming smile. She blushed so much, that she ducked herself into her arms. Ash was a bit surprise by her action.

"What's wrong May?" Not knowing at all that she noticed him staring at her.

"Ahaha. I thought I was going to sneeze, but I guess I didn't. Ahaha...ha..." May falsely smiled as she pulled herself out of her arms. Ash smiled slightly as he was worried if he had done something wrong.

'_Ahhh! Ash must think I'm a weirdo. Or he might think that I think he's the weirdo! Gwaah this is so confusing. But why was he smiling at me like that? It was so warm. I love it when he smiles.'_ May thought as she smiled to herself. '_No no no May Maple! You shouldn't think like that! He's your friend. He wouldn't ever think of you like that anyway…He's just…a friend._' May thought, as she started to doubt herself.

Ash noticed that May was in deep thought. '_I hope she doesn't think I'm some pervert or something. Maybe we should go meet up with Max and Brock._' Ash sighed. "We should meet up with Max and Brock." As he pointed to the hallway.

"Hmmm, oh yeah sure." She smiled as she walked through the hallway with Ash.

As they walked down the bright hallway they found Brock sobbing about Nurse Joy in front of their room. "Oh Nurse Joy, why!" Brock sobbed. Max didn't really care, he was rather annoyed and bored. When he saw his sister walk in, he ran to her to ask her a favour.

"Hey May! Can I play with Eevee please?" Max begged his sister as he tugged her shirt.

"Uhm, why do you want to play with Eevee all of a sudden?" May asked in a confused tone.

"Well, since she's still a new born, I thought it would be nice to let her play inside a little bit with me. Plus it will be her first time seeing snow! And Pikachu can play with us too! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Max begged as he pulled off the puppy dog look.

"Oh alright. But just Eevee and Pikachu, I don't want it to get chaotic. And promise me to keep a close eye on them! Especially Eeeve! Got it?" May said as she glared at her brother.

Max eyes glittered with joy and excitement.

"I promise sis!" He eagerly jumped up and down.

May handed him her pokeball, and he then released Eevee.

"Hiya Eevee. Do you want to play with me and Pikachu for a bit?" Max said pointing to himself and Pikachu.

"Eevee!" The Pokemon happily cried out.

"YEAH! Come on, let's go!" He cheered! He grabbed Eevee in his arms and ran out of the room, while Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder's and ran after them.

Brock turned around as he got up heading to one of the beds. "Do you guys mind if I sleep a little? The trip made me really tired to be honest. Or do you want me to keep an eye on Max for you guys?" Brock chuckled.

"Ahaha, naaa, its okay Brock! Take a rest. I think Max will be okay. He's got Pikachu after all!" Ash grinned as he gave him a thumbs-up.

Brock smiled and said, "Thanks guys." He headed to one of the beds and covered himself up. Ash and May quietly turned off the lights and closed the door.

Ash turned to May and said, "I think we should heal up our Pokemon's with Nurse Joy for the night." As he took out his Pokeballs.

They walked down the hallway and handed Nurse Joy their Pokeball's. "I'll take good care of them!" She replied, right away knowing what they wanted.

They both smiled to the nurse; "Thank you Nurse Joy! We'll come pick them up tomorrow morning."

"No problem" She smiled.

Ash and May sat down on an orange, leathery bench, next to the nurse's desk.

"So, what should we do now May?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm I have no idea. I still have a lot of energy left actually" She replied as she wondered what they could do.

Nurse Joy over heard their conversation and had an idea for the young trainers!

"Oh! If you want, you two can borrow winter jackets and boots and go outside for a little while. I don't think it will storm right now. Just make sure to be back in before it does though." She smiled as she handed the Pokeball's to Chansey.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Ash grinned. "Do you want to come too?" As he turned to May.

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun! I haven't played in snow for ages!" The young coordinator jumped happily.

"The locker room is down there, and the jackets and boots are also in there." Nurse Joy pointed at the locker room.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" May and Ash said unison. They both blushed as they realized they have both said it at the same time, and headed off for the locker room.

'_What a cute bunch._' Nurse Joy thought.

Ash and May walked into the locker room to get the things they needed. When they found their sizes, they went off to the bench and started to put on their boots, winter hats and coats.

Ash was all done as he put his shoes, bag and hat in a locker. May was almost done, but her coat wouldn't zip up.

"Stupid zipper!" May mumbled to herself as she struggled to zip her coat up.

Ash chuckled a bit at the site of the girl struggling to zip her coat. It was rather adorable. He walked up to her and said. "Need help?"

"Uhm-uh s-sure…" She stuttered.

Ash bent down a bit and tugged the zipper. The zipper finally gave in and he led the zipper to the top. But then their eyes met, their faces so close to each other. They stood there frozen as they breathed in the same air. Feeling each other's warm breath against theirs. His warm auburn eyes hit her crystal, clear, sapphire eyes. Their cheeks turning oh so pink. With the sweet warm smell of hot coco flooding the air. Their minds and faces went blank, but their eyes were coloured in a burst of emotion. A faint sound from afar woke up the two dreaming teens from their peace.

They both turned around quickly away from each other, hiding their blushing faces. Both embarrassed.

'_Oh god, I was so close to him! How long have we been staring at each other? His eyes…and mine! His…breathe…_' May thought as she softly touched her lips. She could still feel his warm breath on her moist lips. She smiled to herself remembering his warm eyes. How his eyes made her heart at ease.

'_H-h-how long have we been staring at each other for?_' Ash thought as he slowly touched his lips. '_I can still feel her warm breath on my lips…_' He thought as he blushed more. '_Her eyes…_' He smiled to himself remembering her wonderful eyes. How her eyes made him feel as if he was staring at the ocean.

The faint sound from outside the locker room came closer. Until Ash and May both saw an Eevee run past the entrance.

"Eevee, come back! I didn't mean to scare you! It was an accident! Please come back!" A young boy pleaded as he chased the small frightened Pokemon.

"Pika pi!" The small rodent Pokemon cried out!

Ash and May ran out of the locker room to see Eevee run out of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh no! What have I done!" The boy cried out.

"Max, what happened!?" The girl ran over to her little brother's side.

"May, I'm sorry! I scared Eevee by accident and it ran off. I'm so sorry!" The little boy sobbed onto the floor.

May squatted down next to her sad brother and said, "It's alright Max. Don't be upset. It was an accident. I'll go look for Eevee okay?" And with that, she ran off out the Pokemon Center.

Ash knew that it would storm soon, so he ran after her. Hoping to help her find Eeevee before the storm would break out.

"Wait May!" He cried out as he ran out of the center.

Nurse joy panicked as she witnessed the scene. "Oh no! The storm will start any moment." She cried out!

"Come on Pikachu, we gotta follow them!" Max said as we wiped off his tears.

The nurse heard the words of the young boy and swiftly stopped him. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go out now! A terrible storm will hit any moment and I can't let you go out there. Especially alone! It's bad enough those three..." The nurse trailed off with a sad tone in her voice.

The trembling boy looked out the window to see the storm take its place in destruction. The winds were brutal as he could feel the glass windows shake. The snow completely engulfing everything in its path. It seemed like there was nothing out there. It was completely white outside.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as the thoughts of guilt rushed through his mind. '_It's all my fault! I promised I'd keep an eye on Eevee! I failed my sister! And now her and Ash are trapped in a horrible storm! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_' The tears wouldn't stop running down his face. "It-it's all my fault…" He whispered to himself.

"Pika…" The small yellow Pokemon pitied the broken hearted boy.

"MAY! MAY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The boy shouted as hard as he could as he aimlessly struggled through the thick, heavy, snow. A faint sound, not far from him, could be heard.

"MAY! IS THAT YOU?!" The boy shouted back.

"Ash!" Her voice can be heard faintly through the roaring winds.

"MAY!" The boy shouted in relief. He followed in the direction of where he heard his name. He saw a dark figure, in the violent snow. He ran to it as he struggled through the thick snow.

The girl heard someone struggling through the snow, panting, from behind. She quickly ran to the sound.

"Ash!" She cried out happily as she fell into the boys arms. "Ash, I'm so happy you're here. I'm so scared. I can't find Eevee, and the storm is getting worse. I don't even know where I am anymore!" She cried. The boy held her closer into his arms, not letting go.

"It's okay May, I'm here now. I don't know where we are either. I can't see a thing out here with all this snow and wind! We'll just have to walk and find the Center. And Eevee will find itself back to the Pokemon Center. It'll sense its way back. So don't worry about Eevee." Ash said as he looked at May with reassuring eyes.

"Okay Ash. Let's go then!" She said, as she held onto Ash's hand.

Ash nodded while they both blushed.

They walked and walked through the storm, but it only seemed to get worse each minute. The snow thickened the path and sight of the young travelers, engulfing their whole world in pure white chaos.

May fell letting out a shriek as she let go of his hand. "AH!"

Ash quickly ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"May, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" The boy said as his eyes only focused entirely on her. She looked back up at the boy, his hand still wrapped around her shoulders. Seeing only worry in his eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just tripped over some rock or something underneath the snow."

The boy smiled in relief. He helped her up and held her hand tightly. She blushed, feeling his warm hand holding hers tightly. He then warped his fingers in between hers.

They continued to walk through the shivering hell when they saw some sort of black hole on what seemed to be a hill.

"Is that…a cave?" Ash said, still not sure.

"Oh my gosh, I think it is Ash! We'll be okay Ash!" The girl said as she almost cried out of happiness. They both walked faster to the cave as the winds pushed them back.

As they walked in deeper into the cave, they found a nice dry spot to sit in. Ash plopped down and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and grinned his signature grins, his grins of victory.

May blushed as she realized she was still holding his hand tightly. She sat down next to him, not knowing what to say or do. But deep down, she wanted to keep holding his hand.

Ash also noticed they were still holding hands. He didn't really want to let go either, but he was afraid to make things awkward. He rested his head against the wall, still relived that they were finally out of the horrible storm. He smiled as he knew May would now be safe.

"U-uh-uhm A-Ash?" May tried to say as she kept shivering. "I-I'm s-s-so c-co-cold." She managed to spit out. "D-do y-you think w-we'll m-make it out of h-h-here? I-I'm scared-d-d…" She began to tear up of the thought of not coming out of the cave alive.

Ash frowned at the girl. He let go of her hand and pulled out a scarf from his coat pockets. "Here." He said as he warped it around May's delicate neck. He gave her a warm smile, a smile to let her know that everything was going to be okay. But even he was afraid... He then wrapped his two, barely warm hands, around her soft cheeks.

"W-w-what a-are you…?" She stuttered as she blushed severely.

He smiled and then replied, "I'm using the heat from my hands to warm you up. You'll feel better if your face is w-w-warmer" he said, as he also began to shiver.

She smiled at his sweet thoughts. She came closer to him and wrapped her hands around his cold, rosy, cheeks. She closed her eyes and said. "You'll feel better if your face is warmer too."

He stared at her as he began to blush, he didn't know why. But he began to come closer to May's face. It was like he had no control.

She opened her eyes to see his auburn eyes stare back into her sapphire eyes once more. To feel his warm breath touch her breath again. Except this time, it was closer. His warm, delicate, breath gave her goose bumps down her spine.

He stroked her face gently, putting his forehead against hers. Not leaving her eyes off his sight. Their lips began to come closer to each other, their lips, so close yet, so far.

Her pink lips pressed against his. They shared their first kiss, their first love. They both held each other's faces tightly, not ever wanting to let go. What was once an icy cold cave turned into a warm, loving memory. They slowly separated their lips from contact, to only stare into each other's eyes.

"…May…" Were the only words that would come out.

"…Ash…" She said as she smiled with tears of joy.

They stared passionately at each other. Only wanting to do it again. Ash wiped off May's tears of joy with his thumb and then smiled at her once more. She smiled as she put her hand on his. She closed her eyes, to slightly lean on his hand while she held it with such embrace.

"…Ash, I love you." She smiled, embracing his hand.

Ash leaned closer to May once more. And whispered, "May, I love you so much. I never want to let you go, ever." He said, as he came closer and closer.

May opened her eyes once more. Tears of joy escaped from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks. She tightened her grip on Ash's hand and replied, "I never want to let you go either Ash. I want to be by your side until the day I die." And with that, they locked their lips together once more.

Their kiss deepened as they were _one_ once more. They both slightly opened their mouth to share the same air they breathed. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks, bringing them even closer. Both letting tears run down their faces as they were so happy to be _one_.

They let go once more to only smile at each other. May was so glad but looked a bit tired from all the walking they did earlier. Ash closed his eyes as he smiled and said "I think we should go to sleep soon."

He wrapped his body around May's, protecting her body from the cold. There was silence. All they heard were the faint sounds of the roaring wind outside. But their heartbeats grew louder and stronger as they embraced each other harder. They both smiled to themselves as they drifted off to sleep.

The cave was silent, as the sun broke shines through the dim cave. As the shines grew bigger, faint sounds can be heard from afar.

"Come on, let's check that cave over there! They might be there!" One of the rescuers shouted as he led the way.

Brock hurried along as he noticed the young boy flushed in guilty thoughts. He laid his hand on the boys shoulder as he said in confidence, "Don't worry Max. They're gonna be fine!" As he smiled at the sad boy.

Max looked up to only give a small smile and stared back at the distant cave.

As they walked in front of the cave Max was the first one to run inside the cave dreadfully searching for his two friends. And there he saw them, May is Ash's arms. He began to cry as he thought they were dead. But then saw Ash holding May tighter as she shivered.

"MAY! ASH!" He managed to cry out.

Ash and May opened their eyes to see Max crying before them. They both gave a warm refreshing smile at the grieving boy.

"Max, I'm so glad to see you…" May said as both their smile's grew brighter.

Tears over flowed the young child's face as he ran into Ash and May's arms. He let out every single tear drop his eyes could carry, soaking the young trainers winter coats.

Relived to see the boy, they embraced him with all their might. One could say they looked like a family.

Brock and the other rescuers caught up to Max only to find the three embracing each other. It brought them all warm smiles to see such a loving sight. The warm loving emotion's dominated the cold freezing air.

"I-I'm sorry…" The boy mumbled in the young lovers arms.

"It's alright Max. You don't have to be sorry. Everything's all right now." The girl calmly hummed as she stroked her brother's hair.

He looked up once more to only see the two give off such a warm smile. It was something about those smiles of theirs that made him feel nostalgic. He felt at home, at peace. He felt loved. He smiled as tears ran down his cold youthful face.

May could hear a faint cry from the distance.

"Eevee! Eev!"

"E-Eevee!?" The girl cried out.

A brown foxed creature dashed down the cave and ran past the adults. It jumped onto her master's arms, alongside the trainer's younger brother.

"E-Eevee!? W-where have you been!?" She cried out as she embraced the little foxed Pokemon.

"During the storm, Eevee came back to the Pokemon Center while you guys were in the cave" Brock explained.

May looked at her companion and was overjoyed.

"I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe Eevee!"

"Come on guys, let's go back to the Pokemon Center." Ash said as he smiled at their reunion.

The rescuers smiled and led the way. All was silent as they walked back to the Pokemon Center.

Max looked at Ash and May and smirked as he saw them holding hands.

"Ohhhh~~ Looks like you two got bizayyy!" Max teased his older sister as he ran ahead.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" May shouted in rage. "COME BACK HERE, YOU TWERP!"

She ran after her younger brother as she struggled through the thick snow.

She heard a chuckle from behind and turned around to see Ash giggle at her sibling rivalry. She stood and smiled back at him.

The cold air rushed past their spines, as they stood there, smiling at each other.

Their only thoughts were "_I love you_".

A love was bloomed, through _shivers_ down their spine, and the warmth down the core.

Well, there you have it! I tried to edit it the best I could. Hopefully this time, it came out better. I also tried to get them more into character. As I seem to have failed to do that here. I also royally changed the ending. I hope people like this ending too!; A ; Ahhh I'm just not sure. I also STILL feel like some parts are over used. Ghfjrkdewsjked I can't do anything righttttt. Ahaha, again, I apologize for taking so long to edit it! Well, this isn't one of my proudest works, but it seems it's the only one I've actually finished. Thank you so much for reading!

~Gloomy


End file.
